At the present time, foldable mobile phone terminals are generally used as mobile phone terminals. Among them, a plurality of mobile phone terminals mounts information display devices on their back surfaces. In these devices, clocks, reception of calls or mails, and other information telops are displayed.
Further, in addition to the information display in the back surface display devices, functions (camera function and the like) that can be used in a state where the terminal is closed exist.
In general, when a user is walking (traveling), the terminal is stored in a bag or a pocket of clothes. For this reason, a time for which the user actually operates the terminal is shorter than a time for which the user does not perform an operation in particular and the terminal does not need to be operated (so-called waiting time).
However, for the waiting time, information may need to be displayed on the back surface device. For this reason, the mobile phone terminal is generally configured, such that an operation is enabled using a side key or the like even in a closed state.
If the side key is pressed by other products that are stored in the bag or the pocket, an allocated function may start, and an operation state is maintained until the mobile phone terminal is taken out from the bag or the pocket. As a result, wasteful power consumption may be generated.
Further, when the user is walking, it is preferable that a function, which can be used in a state where the mobile phone terminal is closed, be not used, in terms of safety. However, in actuality, even in this situation, the mobile phone terminal is used, therefore, the utilization of the mobile phone terminal needs to be regulated. In general, these are categories of the self-responsibilities about the morals of the users. In recent years, however, protectors are demanded to restrict these functions, because children possess the mobile telephone terminal more and more.
In order to determine a situation of a user of a mobile phone terminal and automatically and appropriately set or release an operation mode, there is a “mobile phone terminal” that is, disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-47062